


Banana Pancakes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has dumb theories about why he and Ray should stay in bed. Ray agrees with them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> for [Dakota](http://sitting-at-the-misfit-table.tumblr.com), who requested a mavin and/or joelay fic done to [Banana Pancakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Graa_Vm5eA) by Jack Johnson. And obviously I chose Joelay… Do you like how I made the title and the song the same? …No? I know it’s super-unoriginal I’m sorry. Anyway, I hope it’s what you wanted love.
> 
> it’s a semi-domestic established relationship fic! with added unimpressed rt employees! also, i’m p sure i should’ve just kept to morning laziness, but then the second part kind of came to mind and into…being. so. i hope you like it! the song was swell, the writing was fly, it’s 2am and i’m tired (ok it was when i posted it on tumblr). so. i’m gonna go watch merlin (it was good). enjoy!
> 
> This is a repost of a work I've already got on tumblr. So if you've seen it before, uh, that's why.

“Joooooooeeeeel.”

“No.”

“ _Joooooeeeeeel._ ”

“Nope.”

“ _Come on_ ¸ Joel, it’s already half eight.”

“Don’ care.”

Ray sighs heavily, even though he hasn’t even gotten up himself. He twists in Joel’s grasp to face him, the elder’s eyes half open as he watches Ray idly, his hand settling back on Ray’s waist. Ray lifts his own hand to rest on the side of Joel’s face, tracing high cheekbones absent-mindedly.

“Joel, we gotta go to work.”

Joel squints at him. “Do we…?”

“We’ve gotta be there at nine.”

He exhales softly. “Nah, we don’t.”

“But we…do?”

Joel just rubs at his waist distractedly (and distractingly), his eyes wandering to the side. Half-asleep Joel is maybe Ray’s favourite, because he’s soft and lazy and murmurs dumb shit under his breath because he hasn’t had any coffee yet. His eyes are lidded and dewy, and his skin is dry and lined, and his hair is crazier than usual, and his movements are all languid and ease, especially now. There are days – too often, Ray thinks – when Joel’s out of bed before Ray, showered and dressed with a cup (or two) of coffee, sitting in front of the financial news and waiting for Ray. Too often when Joel’s stressed and won’t stay in bed for two minutes more, when he gives Ray a peck and not a long deep kiss, when they leave quick and arrive too early.

This is how Joel compensates. By deciding to stay in bed for  _too_  long when he can.

Or even when they can’t. Like now. Like, it’s twenty-five to nine and they need to be in the office  _at_  nine and they’re not even out of bed.

Ray flicks Joel’s nose. “C’mon babe, we gotta get ready.”

Joel scrunches his nose in reply, and mumbles, “It’s raining.”

He slips his arm beneath Ray and tightens his grip minutely, and Ray gives in for a moment, resting his head against Joel’s chest and closing his eyes briefly, basking in the heat of the solid body beside him.

“What does that mean?” Ray asks quietly, feeling the rise and fall of Joel’s chest and hearing the steady beat of his heart under his ears. He didn’t even realise it was raining. It almost never does in Texas.

“Means we should stay in.”

“We can’t not go to work.”

Joel’s words are soft, but when Ray opens his eyes to look at him, he’s wearing a mischevious smile that almost makes Ray bury his head in Joel’s chest again, except this time in exasperation.

“Well, y’know, rain is actually God’s way of  _telling_  us that we shouldn’t bother going outside. And just stay in bed. All day.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he laughs, running his fingers through Joel’s hair. “We won’t even be outside. We’ll be in the car, then in the office.”

“Ray, I thought you didn’t like the outside,” Joel pouts, “and don’t you wanna stay in bed with me?”

“Well, it’s either ‘make some money with friends and deal with a  _tiny_  bit of rain’, or staying in bed with you. Both are awesome, but…money.”

“But we could get more sleep, then have some fun times, then shower, have some shower fun times, and I could make you pancakes…” Joel raises an eyebrow, knowing he’s used Ray’s secret weakness against him. It’s actually  _not_  shower sex, though that is a close second.

“Like… Like banana pancakes?” Ray asks, looking embarrassingly hopeful.

“Just like banana pancakes.”

“Aw man,” Ray mutters. “Aw man, that’s a game changer.”

“I was hoping so,” Joel whispers back, tightening his grip before rolling on his back, pulling Ray with him. Ray shakes his head and sighs, even though he smiles, and tangles their legs deliberately as he drops down for a kiss.

“You’re an idiot,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck and allowing the other man to pull him in for a long, slow kiss that leaves Ray sighing in contentment.

-

They actually do go to work though, because they’re not awful employees. And because work is actually kind of fun. For Ray, at least. They brave the rain – which isn’t even that heavy – and make it for a time which is, admittedly, closer to ten than nine. Matt side-eyes them when they split at the kitchen with another kiss, Joel heading upstairs as Ray turns to the Achievement Hunter office.

He greets his friends as usual, and Geoff looks like he’s about to ask why Ray’s so late when he spots the purple marks on Ray’s neck and just turns away with a sigh. Ray tries to conceal his flush as he sits, but Michael’s smirking when he turns so he just focuses on getting his equipment ready.

By half twelve they’ve filmed a GO! and Ray’s pulled Gavin in for a bunch of Achievement Guides. When he checks the time he stands, stretching his arms up and yawning.

“I’m think I’ll go see if Joel wants to go get lunch soon,” he says. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He leaves his hoodie there, to make sure he absolutely does return and doesn’t get reeled into staying in Joel’s office over lunch.

Of course, that’s exactly what happens - when Ray proposes heading out soon for lunch, Joel just points out the weather again and looks at Ray so  _matter-of-factly_.

Ray is so not swayed.

“C’mon, Joel, maybe that worked this morning but I’m hungry and I actually want a lunch that isn’t some half-asses sandwich from the kitchen.”

Joel sighs and gives him a look. “Ray. We already pissed God off by defying his warning and going outside – can you imagine what he’ll do if we defy him  _again_?”

Ray rolls his eyes pointedly.

“And it didn’t work this morning, you still made me get out of bed and go to work.”

“Yeah? Well, you never made me a banana pancake.”

“That was…a lack of foresight on my part. But it wasn’t my fault we didn’t have bananas!”

Ray pauses. That is…a good point.

“God- okay, you win.”

Joel’s smile is sudden, and kind of disarming, so Ray cannot be blamed for allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss, even if he is standing at the side of the chair, bent awkwardly at the waist. He even manages to pull away.

“You’re not going to distract me again, Joel,” Ray warns him. “My mission was to get-“

Joel cuts him off by spinning in his chair a little and pulling Ray onto his lap.

“Don’t you dare-“

Joel wraps a hand around his waist and cradles his face with the other, and…Joel has _really_  nice hands. They’re big and strong and the fingers are long – Ray would know – and they’re  _very_  distracting. Joel as a whole is distracting. Ray cannot be faulted for falling for Joel’s masculine wiles and going for the kiss.

If that’s a thing. It should be a thing, because Ray has indeed fallen for them, and is right where Joel wants him to be.

When they stop for breath, Joel rests his forehead against Ray’s, and says, “Isn’t this much nicer than going out in the rain?”

Ray just sighs and reluctantly nods. “Yeah, you right. But my hoodie’s downstairs.”

“You can wear mine.”

“But I’m still hungry.”

Joel’s eyes are  _evil_  and not safe for human sight. “I can fix that.”

And he  _does_.

-

“Hey, Geoff, you wanna go get some lunch?” Michael asks in the AH office, pushing his chair from the desk and spinning round. “Gavin and Lindsay and Jack could come, too.” He nods to the remaining members of the office. Ryan, of course, has his packed lunch.

One person is missing. It’s one p.m., and Ray still hasn’t come back.

They both look at the empty seat in realisation.

“Can you go find Ray, then?” Geoff tries.

“How ‘bout you find him, and I’ll go get Lindsay, huh?” Michael replies, grinning smugly as he gets his things together and leaves.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Geoff mutters, and is about to leave when he hears snickering. He wheels right around and says, “Hey, if it’s so funny, why don’t  _you_  find Ray, Gavin?”

Gavin stops immediately.

Geoff climbs the stairs with heavy steps, fear for his future slowing his every move. He has seen some  _shit_ , and no one ever quite knows what’s behind the door of Joel’s office.

He knocks once on the door, but there’s no answer. He steels himself – maybe they’ve already left. In fact, it’s very likely that they went ahead and got lunch themselves. How typical of them to leave without telling anyone. That’s how they got together, really.

“Hey Joel, I was wandering if you knew where-“ Geoff stops short the moment he sees the two making out on Joel’s desk chair. They don’t even check to see who came in. Ray, kindly, raises the finger at him. “God fuckin’ dammit-  _Burnie, Ray and Joel are making out in the office again_!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at mlp-michaeljones or tyrellis on tumblr :)


End file.
